hackslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Lochs
Lacey Lochs Liberty Lochs |status = Deceased |debut = Girls Gone Dead }} Laura Lochs was a schoolgirl who went mad when her boyfriend cheated on her. History Laura was a cheerleader who attended an all-girls' school in Southern Georgia, while her boyfriend Jeremy attended a school nearby. She and Jeremy had been dating for three years. However, she wanted to wait until they were married before she would sleep with them. But when Jeremy went to a Panama Beach during Spring Break, he got drunk and slept with a girl who had won a wet T-shirt contest. Jeremy had been looking for a reason to break up with Laura, so he told her. Laura buried herself in her studies and came across an old book in a church basement. The book contained spells and lead her to Tennesee where she encountered Father Wrath. She used the spells to control Father Wrath. The two then headed to Panama. In Panama during Spring Break, Laura planned on killing everyone in the "Girls Gone Naughty" beach house, so that it would all be filmed. Cassie Hack and Vlad managed to stop her and Father Wrath, with Vlad killing Wrath and Cassie setting Laura on fire. Laura's book was destroyed by Cassie with a gunshot but Laura had memorised some of its spells. She and Father Wrath had killed 12 people. Laura later returned after finding Chucky the killer doll and taking his amulet. Setting a trap in New Orleans, Laura used the amulet to switch bodies with Vlad, knocking Cassie unconscious and making her escape. After recovering, Cassie investigates the small church in which Laura had surprised them and finds Chucky locked away in a crawlspace. The unlikely duo team-up to find Laura. Chucky wanting revenge and Cassie wanting the amulet. The group finds Laura at an abandoned building. Laura had kidnapped three slasher survivors whom Cassie had previously rescued - Lisa Elsten, Chris Krank, and Skottie Young. While Chucky and Vlad (in Laura's body) rescued the three from undead zombies, Cassie went after Laura (in Vlad's body). Laura gave Cassie a harsh beating until Chucky jumped on her. Grabbing the amulet, Chucky recited the chant that placed Laura and Vlad in their proper bodies. Laura, back in her own frail body, attacked Chucky and the two fought which ended with Laura falling to the floor below and being attacked by her own undead zombies. Chucky went on to escape that night. Laura, or her spirit anyway, would return once again when her sister, Libby, used a spellbook of her own to cast luck on a number of Sante Muerte figurines as well as re-animate the slasher known as the Mosaic Man. Liberty, wanting to correct the wrongs she had done, and with Vlad by her side, allowed herself to become possessed by Laura by submerging herself in a bathtub full of water. Vlad learned that after Laura's disappearance (as her family was unaware she had died), Liberty attempted to commit suicide. From death's realm, Laura kept Libby's soul from leaving her body and once Liberty recovered, Laura led her sister to find necromantic spells so that the two sisters could communicate. Laura also taught Libby how to look for other necromancy tomes. After learning from Vlad how Libby tried to use necromancy to bless others with luck, Laura denounces her sister for making a mockery of her own goal to destroy Cassie and Vlad. Laura tries to coax Vlad into killing her again which would effectively kill her sister, Liberty. Vlad simply tells Laura to "shut up" and lifts Liberty's body out of the water, breaking Laura's possession over her sister. Category:Slashers Category:Deceased